Broken Image
by Tenshi no Mukando
Summary: She tried running...no matter how fast you run... no one can out run Youko Kurama. SLIGHT oc x Youko. --I need to fulfill my plead, Please just let me bleed. I see nothing here. Nothing but my broken image, dear.--


Broken Image  
  
disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Cept my ramen. (slurps rest of ramen) damn, I'm always in short term relationships  
  
claimer: i own the "song" cause I MADE IT!! touch it, you die.  
  
/main song/  
  
-Youko's song-  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
/I see nothing here /  
  
She was running.   
  
Running from her hunter.  
  
Her breath caught. Her eyes searched wildly for a place to hide herself. Somewhere where he would not find her. Somewhere where she could rest peacefully, without fear.  
  
As if a place like that existed.  
  
But try as she might, there was nothing there... nothing but the fear running through her mind.  
  
He was coming...  
  
Her hunter was coming.  
  
/Nothing but my past/  
  
Terror was her very being.  
  
He was her hunter, she was the prey.  
  
/And my broken image/  
  
How terrible it is to be the prey of the great thief...  
  
The great thief Youko Kurama.  
  
/Haunting me,  
  
Get away from me.  
  
Leave me be,  
  
In my darkest thought  
  
And memory.  
  
Go away!/  
  
Her breath caught. Was that a glimpse of silver? A glimmer of gold? No, she couldn't let him catch her! ...For if she did, life would end as she knew it.  
  
But it wasn't like she knew a past.  
  
The thing one would call a past was only known as a nightmare.  
  
/Drowning me in my darkest dream,  
  
Nothing is as nothing seems.  
  
Lies pave the road of my past,  
  
Before my soul parts, the things I see last.  
  
Are things I hope no other sees.../  
  
Beatings, lashings and fighting was the only life she knew.  
  
Yet she never cried.  
  
She had never learned to cry, never learned to smile.  
  
Never learned to have a heart.  
  
Never learned to care.  
  
Never learned to love.  
  
All she had now was a broken soul.  
  
In her time of need, no one came to comfort her. Instead, they mocked her, and left her to be alone.  
  
So she had hardened. She always pulled crazy stunts, suicidal ones a person might say.  
  
She wasn't suicidal. She just had no other way to think.  
  
Her soul simply had frozen over...  
  
/Frozen soul, untruthful eyes,  
  
I've learned my life was made of nothing but lies.  
  
Save me someone from this Hellhole I've made in my mind,  
  
Least I be stolen away, and by the darkness tried./  
  
That was until she met...him.  
  
He was unlike anyone else. Golden eyes, and silver hair. Distant eyes, freezing air.  
  
But why should she care? It wasn't like she could love. Without learning to love, and with a frozen soul, how could she love...? But more importantly, how could anyone love HER?  
  
But she was wrong.  
  
As he cared for her wounds from her last stunt, which was rushing into a blazing fire to save.... a bird, she had fallen for him.  
  
Each time he smiled, her face twitched.. Each time he laughed, she couldn't help but try to smile, but she always failed.. Each time he cried, she would lower her eyes.   
  
A heat in her heart.  
  
And just like winter ice melting into spring, her frozen soul was released from its prison, and she learned to smile.  
  
But she had let her guard down too soon.  
  
/They say ice will always melt into spring,  
  
It was too true, and my heart could sing.  
  
My soul had melted and I learned to love,  
  
but I learned I let my guard down too soon.../  
  
It seemed those sweet, sweet words he had whispered in her ears were nothing but lies. That's all they were.  
  
Sweet lies.  
  
Nothing but sweet lies.  
  
And she had believed those sweet lies. If only they had been the truth. But no. They were nothing but lies.  
  
Just like the rest of her life.  
  
So she had run. Why? Because she needed to protect herself.   
  
She needed to freeze over again. To stop herself from being hurt.  
  
But now she was being hunted.  
  
/I need to fulfill my plead,  
  
Please just let me bleed.  
  
I see nothing here.  
  
Nothing but my broken image, dear./  
  
Suddenly, time stopped. She could feel his breath on her neck, sending chills up and down her spine. She had felt these too, when he had kissed her. But this was a different shudder. This was a shudder of fear.  
  
The "Great" Youko reached an arm around her waist. Her voice left her. Though her mouth opened wide, no sound came. Her eyes were wide in fear.  
  
"Now, now. Why would you try to run...from me?" He whispered in her ear, a terrifying sound. Tears streamed out of her eyes. The end was near.   
  
/Blood is blocking my sight,  
  
In this nightmare there is no light.  
  
I see no longer,  
  
I just follow whichever feeling is stronger.  
  
And that is my broken image.../  
  
She reached into her belt, searching, with the speed of desperation. Her hands touched something cool, and she pulled it out.   
  
A mirror.  
  
But before she could do anything, she found herself pinned to the ground. She found herself staring into the cold eyes of a murderer. Beautiful, but a deadly kind of beautiful. Her breath caught. She feared him, yet she loved him.  
  
His clawed, callused hand stroked her cheek. She shuddered again, both from fear and curiousity.   
  
He said her name. The way it rolled off his tongue, she loved it. Perhaps he wouldn't hurt her...? His lips met with hers, and she found herself caught in a passionate kiss. It had ferocity to it, that both aroused and frightened the girl. But something was wrong....very wrong. She broke the kiss to gaze at him. Why was she so warm at her stomach? Why was the world spinning so?  
  
/I see nothing here.../  
  
She closed her eyes to clear up the haze. She moved a hand to her gut, and felt something warm pumping out onto her hand. A gasp escaped as she found it was blood--her own.  
  
/Nothing at all.../  
  
Her hand shook. Before she could say anything, the thief was kissing her again. She could not, would not break away.  
  
She was caught in his trap...  
  
She was drowning... and loving it each time she went under.  
  
-I hold you in my arms-  
  
But life was leaving her. It was becoming harder and harder to grasp, yet Youko would still not let her speak.  
  
-I'm loving you,  
  
loving you as you lay in my arms,  
  
loving you as you slowly die and fade away.-  
  
Their kiss was still not broken...  
  
/Nothing but my past.../  
  
Her life flashed before her slowly dulling eyes.  
  
-Loving you...-  
  
With one last shuddering breath, right into the Youko's mouth, life escaped her...  
  
-Loving you as I kill you...-  
  
/Nothing but my broken image,in that broken glass.../  
  
The last thing she saw were golden eyes, and her broken image in the broken mirror...  
  
------OWARI--------  
  
I want to thank WanderingFace for beta reading, as Akarusa30991 wasn't here to do it.   
  
Also, I want to thank Smile! and 911 from my last fic. thanks you guys! i needed the encouragement! n.n 


End file.
